My Hero Academia: Unbreakable
by Legion of Two
Summary: Midoriya is the sole survivor of a train crash. When the police suspect his involvement in it's derailment Izuku goes on the run while running from both them and his fellow classmates who are ordered by the police to bring him in. Trying to find answers and clear his name, Izuku must rely on his new ally from America. Elijah Price, known in his youth as Mr. Glass.
1. The 8 am to Musutafu

Welcome everyone to this new adventure!

I (Brandon or Author B) would like to explain this whole idea. This was a challenge given to me by one of my friends, the challenge was "combine MHA with the film Unbreakable". Now, I'm a **huge** fan of Unbreakable. It's one of my all time favorite movies. The challenge was already difficult because Unbreakable was about grounded "powers" in the real world and the world of MHA is the complete opposite of that and Midoriya always breaks his bones which doesn't make him unbreakable.

So, the challenge was then given rules. The story can be altered to fit within the MHA narrative but certain elements had to be kept, from design choices to themes. The things that had to be kept were the green poncho, the train crash, the orange man, the inner conflict within the main hero, the twist ending, and Sam 'Mutha F**kin' Jackson as Mr. Glass.

The plan of Mr. Glass looking for a real life superhero in an ordinary world had to be changed and I'll let you read the story to find out what his plan is within this narrative and the meaning of unbreakable needed to have a different meaning in this story, unbreakable will, things like that.

Now, at this point, I don't know if I'll continue this story after it's done. Meaning, I don't know if I'll make an MHA-Split and MHA-Glass. Time will tell but I'm definitely up for it.

Hope that cleared some things up. Thank you and enjoy.

This story is set sometime after the U.A. Cultural Festival Arc. I'll let you guys decide when it fits in the main canon.

* * *

 _There are 35 pages and 124 illustrations in the average comic book. A single issue ranges in price from $1.00 to over $140,000. 172,000 comics are sold in the U.S. every day. Over 62,780,000 each year. The average comic collector owns 3,312 comics and will spend approximately 1 year of his or her life reading them._

* * *

(Limited Edition Grand Opening – Hosu City, Japan, 6:00 p.m.)

People were standing around talking, drinking, and looking at the art displayed around the main floor while music played over the speakers. Midoriya, adorned in a white dress shirt and gray dress pants, absentmindedly swayed to the piano as he looked on at everyone.

"Deku, you feeling ok?" He looked to his right to see Uraraka walking toward him wearing a black formal dress. "You haven't even touched your drink."

"Oh, I'm feeling alright." He said scratching the back of his head. "I just don't really have anything to do."

"Yeah, me neither. I've never been to a grand opening for an art gallery before. I have no idea what to do."

"You're supposed to walk around, shake hands, and have some food all while representing U.A." They looked toward the direction Uraraka came from to see their cleaned up but still cold homeroom teacher, Aizawa. "So, be mindful of how you behave tonight."

"Yes, sir." They both said in unison.

"Jeez, always with the dramatic." The skinny form of All Might walked over. "Speaking of dramatic, I think a friend of yours wants to talk with you." He pointed to behind Aizawa.

He turned to see what he would consider his nightmare standing right behind him, Emi Fukukado, known as the Pro Hero Ms. Joke.

"Oh, no…"

"Hey, Eraser. Glad to see U.A. and Ketsubutsu Academy in the same room again. Gives us more time together." She smiled.

All Might then moved Uraraka and Midoriya away when the two teachers began talking.

"Hope that keeps him away from the other people here. Can't properly represent a school when Aizawa's still…himself. That doesn't fill people with confidence."

"I suppose?..." Uraraka said, unsure.

"Uraraka, could you give me and Midoriya a minute? I have something I need him to do, if that's alright."

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll talk to you later, Deku." She said before walking off.

"O-ok, we'll talk later." He stammered before turning to All Might. "All Might, what do you need me for exactly?"

All Might led Midoriya toward a group of people. "There's somebody who wants to meet you."

The group was standing around a particular art piece of a hero fighting a villain and were having all the elements of it explained to them by a man wearing a purple suit, holding what looked like a glass cane, and speaking English.

"This is from Fritz Campion's own library. This is from before the first issue of the comic book hit the stands in 1968. It's a classic depiction of good versus evil. Notice the square jaw of Slayer, common in most comic heroes, and the slightly disproportionate size of Jaguaro's head to his body. This again is common but only in villains. The thing to notice about this piece, the thing that makes it very, very special is its realistic depiction of its figures. When the characters reached the magazine they were exaggerated…as always happens. This is a vintage."

Those in the group who understood him made the usual sounds of 'woo' either out of genuine interest or pretending to be interested. While the man explained the art piece, All Might translated everything he said to Midoriya.

"Wow, he knows his stuff." Midoriya said.

"He has to, it's his livelihood. Now that he's done talking this'll be the perfect time to introduce you."

"But-but my English is terrible!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"It'll be fine, come on." He led the worried Midoriya to the purple suited man. "As always, your presentations are prodigious." All Might said in English.

"Thank you, All Might. It's nice to see you in good spirits." The man said before turning his attention to Midoriya.

Midoriya decided to try his best at English. "Uh, hello. I am…Izuku Midoriya. Very nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting U.A. school to your party." It was a little broken but he believed he did alright as he bowed to the man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Midoriya. My name is Elijah Price and I am the owner of Limited Edition." He said in Japanese to the shock of Midoriya. "You're English is good but I would rather recommend you a better teacher than Present Mic if you would like to get proficient at it."

"I met Elijah during one of my travels to America. It was the grand opening of the second location of Limited Edition and I did a little promotion for it." All Might said.

"His promotion helped bring in investors whose endorsement allowed me to open multiple locations. The one you're standing in is the sixth."

"That's amazing. And they're all comic book galleries?" Midoriya looked around at the other displays.

"Rare comic book issues, valuable graphic novels, early design pieces, and other notable items of that nature. But they are not what interest me at the moment." Midoriya turned to him. "I followed your exploits during the U.A. Sports Festival and while your physical responses were a thing to be desired I was quite impressed with your strategic capabilities and your ability to inspire others."

"Oh." He said, taken aback by his plain and slightly brutal honesty. This quickly changed when a question popped into his head. "Wait, I'm sorry, what do you mean by inspire? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You read comics, Midoriya?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I never really had an interest in them. There were already heroes in the real world so I never thought to read about the make believe ones."

Elijah let out a content 'hmm' "That's understandable. A common trope amongst fictional heroes, even including the real life example standing next to you, is their ability to inspire others to overcome their inner turmoil, challenges, etc. It was apparent after whatever verbal exchanges you had with Shoto Todoroki that he became more confident in using his fire abilities. And from what All Might was willing to tell me you're influence has inspired some of your fellow classmates including All Might himself."

Midoriya looked over to see All Might looking away out of slight embarrassment.

"What kind of hero do you aspire to be, Midoriya?"

He took a moment to think. "I want to be the kind of hero that saves lives and makes everyone feel easier. I want to help people find the good within themselves and they can then do the same for others."

"All with a paycheck waiting for you at the end of the day."

"It **is** fortunate that being a hero allows you to earn money, but I want to do all the things I said despite that. Reward or not, I want to help people find their smile even in the darkest of times."

There was a short silence before it was broken by a smiling Elijah. "I think you've got an interesting one, All Might."

"Thank you, he reminds me of that every day." Midoriya turned and smiled at him.

Midoriya looked back to Elijah and found himself looking at the transparent cane.

"Ah, yes. People do tend to wonder about that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine. It's natural to wonder. I have something called osteogenesis imperfecta. It's a genetic disorder. I don't make a particular protein very well and makes my bones very low in density. Very easy to break. I've had fifty four breaks in my life and I have the tamest version of this disorder, Type 1. There are Type 2, Type 3, Type 4. Type 4's don't last very long."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I suppose, in a strange way, it's my quirk."

"You don't have one?"

"It was either glass bones or super powers. You can guess which one of those won that draw." Elijah noticed that Midoriya looked disheartened. "That last part was a joke." Midoriya loosened up a little after that.

Bakugo looked at the conversation from a distance with hands in his pocket. Kirishima walked up to him with a plate of food, looked to where he was staring, and sighed.

"Midoriya do something to annoy you **again**?"

"Nerd's talking to the guy that owns the place. Overheard All Might saying the guy wanted to meet the runt. Why's he so interested in him anyway?"

"Who knows?" Kirishma then held up a chicken kebab to Bakugo. "Want some chicken?"

"Get that crap out of my face!" Bakugo chastised.

"Bakugo!" Aizawa suddenly appeared. "Watch your attitude here. If you can't you'll be sent back to the hotel and be punished accordingly when we return to U.A. Is that understood?"

Bakugo huffed. "Yeah."

"Eraser." Aizawa tensed when Joke addressed him. "If you're done disciplining your students then we can get back to talking about marriage." She smiled from ear to ear.

He took a deep inhale. "There's only two hours left, there's only two hour's left…" He silently reminded himself.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Everyone began making their way out of the gallery and Midoriya trailed behind class 1-A.

"Midoriya!" He turned to see Elijah walking up to him with something in his hand. "You said you weren't a comic book reader but I do recommend this one."

Midoriya took it to see a comic book within a plastic cover. The title on the book read 'The Adventures of Sentryman – vs. the Coalition of Evil!'

"I'll give it a try. Thank you, Mr. Price."

"Please…" He held out his hand which Midoriya gently shook. "Elijah is just fine. Have a pleasant night, Midoriya." He said before walking away.

"You too!" Midoriya shouted. He looked over the comic book again and then ran off to catch up with 1-A.

* * *

(Sapphire Ribbon Hotel – Hosu City, Japan, 8:15 p.m.)

"All right, everyone!" Iida announced to everyone in the lobby. "You all have your assigned rooms for the night. The train back leaves at 7:30 a.m. so be sure not to stay up late. Unless anyone wishes to voice any concerns or ask any questions that will be all!"

"Excuse me, sir." The woman behind the front desk said. "Could you please lower your voice? We have guests here on the first floor trying to sleep."

Iida immediately bowed to the woman. "My sincerest apologies, ma'am. How thoughtless of me."

After that, everyone went to their respective rooms. Uraraka and Midoriya walked down the hallway toward their rooms on the fifth floor.

"That was actually quite fun. Who knew art galleries would be so lively." She said.

"Yeah, the whole thing wasn't what I expected at all."

Uraraka looked down at his left hand holding the comic book. "Did you buy something?"

"What?" He looked down to see where she was staring. "Oh, no. Mr. Price, the man who owns the gallery, gave it to me to read. He was impressed by me during the festival and wanted to talk to me. I don't even know how long we talked for."

"Two hours. You were talking for two hours."

"Really? It felt shorter than that."

"Time flies when you're in good company. At least that's what my mom says."

"I guess that's true." He looked up to see his room number. "Huh? I'm here already? I could've sworn it was further down." He looked up to see that he was at the end of the hallway. "That's twice in one night I've been in the presence of good company." He chuckled awkwardly.

She immediately blushed. "I-I should get going! Early morning and everything. Sleep well, Deku!" She then quickly ran off to her room.

"Good night!"

Midoriya went into his room and got ready for bed. While he was in bed he looked over at the comic book sitting on the dresser and his eyes immediately felt heavy.

"I'll read it tomorrow…" He decided before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He woke up to the sun shining on his eyes and immediately moved his hand to block the light. He rolled over to avoid it and checked the clock on the dresser.

"7:15, ok." He said before shutting his eyes. He opened them again in a panick. "7:15?! I'm gonna be late!"

He jumped out of bed, put on fresh clothes, packed his things, and ran out the door. He dropped the key off at the front desk and ran out toward the train station. He eventually made it there and saw class 1-A boarding the train. He started running but was knocked down to the ground by someone walking in front of him.

"Geez, kid, I'm sorry." The man said.

"It's fine. I didn't look where I was going."

He looked up at the man and saw that he wore what looked like orange coveralls under a closed brown trench coat. The man shrugged and walked away while Midoriya got back up to see the train already moving. Uraraka looked out the window and he watched her expression go from content to panicked when she saw him. He saw her grab Aizawa's attention just before their cab moved out of sight. His phone began ringing and saw that it was Uraraka to which he answered quickly.

"Uraraka?"

"Deku! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to check on you!"

"No, it's my fault. I overslept and missed the train."

"Well, anyway, Mr. Aizawa says wait for the next train. It'll get you to the same station and by the time you get back to U.A. you should have enough time to get ready before class."

"Thanks, Uraraka. See you back at school."

Midoriya had no idea how long he waited for the next train by the time he boarded but that thought went away after the next announcement.

"Good morning, passengers. Unfortunately the train is having some minor difficulties and will be delayed. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Midoriya pulled out his phone and texted Uraraka _"The train has been delayed. I might be late for class."_

After a few moments of waiting he got a text back. _"I'll talk to Mr. Aizawa. See you soon."_

As he finished reading the last text the train began to move. He looked out the window and watched as the station left his view.

"Texting your girlfriend?" He looked up to see a young brunette woman smiling.

"G-girlfriend? No, no, she's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend that I was just-"

She chuckled. "I think I get the idea. Is this seat taken?" She pointed to the one next to him.

"Uh, no. You can sit."

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up again. "You like comic books?"

He looked up at her in confusion until she pointed to the comic book in his hand.

"Oh, not really. It was a gift and I promised I'd read it."

"That's nice. So, is it comic books you don't like or is it superheroes?"

"Actually, I admire heroes. I'm doing my best to become one."

"Really? What school do you go to?"

"I go to U.A."

"That's cool! I go to Ketsubutsu! Now that I think about it, I remember seeing you during the gallery party."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wakana Iwasaki."

He smiled until he remembered something. "Wait, Ketsubutsu? Isn't that in the opposite direction?"

A panicked look came across her face. "…Where is this train going?"

"Musutafu."

She then smacked her forehead. "I'm such an idiot! Serves me right for waking up late."

"Funny enough, I woke up late too."

"Yeah, but at least you're heading in the right direction."

He awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. But when we get to the station I'll help you make sure you get on the right train."

"Thanks." She let out a sigh. "If only my quirk was teleportation or super speed or a decent body clock."

"What is your quirk?"

"I can produce a musical sound wave that disorients people. They get all dizzy and that allows me to move in and take down opponents. I go by the name Fanfare."

"Amazing. That sounds almost like Ms. Joke's quirk."

"She says that once I make it to second year she'll teach me some techniques. She even gave me this." She pulled a pen out of her bag and handed it to Midoriya and upon further inspection he noticed that the end of the pen had a yellow smiley face.

"That's really nice, Iwasaki."

"Please call me Wakana."

"O-ok, Wakana." He said nervously. "So, tell me, what's it like at Ketsubutsu?"

"Oh, it's great! When you walk up to it you can see this-" She stopped when the train shook a little. "Woah, that was weird."

The train shook again and the lights flickered. Midoriya and the other passengers looked around to see what was causing the turbulence. Midoriya looked at Wakana and the confused expression on her face was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

(U.A. High School 1-A Dorm Common Area – Musutafu, Japan, 8:35 a.m.)

Everyone had put all their dirty dishes and utensils away and were all grabbing their things before leaving.

"Ugh! You'd think they'd cut us some slack and cancel classes for us today. We just got back." Ashido complained.

"Well, they didn't, and we need to hurry or we'll be late." Jiro said while she packed her things into her bag.

Kaminari walked past Kirishima who was glued to his phone. "Hey, man, get off your phone or you're gonna be late."

"Hey, guys!" Kirishima called out to everyone in the room which was all of 1-A. "Which train was Midoriya taking to get back here?"

Uraraka walked over. "The 8:00 a.m. to Musutafu. Why?"

He showed them all what he was watching. A news report of a train derailing just outside Musutafu. Uraraka brought her hand to her mouth in shock when she read what train it was…

The 8:00 a.m. to Musutafu.


	2. 131

(Musutafu Medical Center – Musutafu, Japan, 12:07 p.m.)

Midoriya woke up to the sounds of shuffling feet, beeping, and announcements over an intercom in the distance. As he sat up he looked around to see that he was in a hospital and a few feet away in front of him was another patient that was covered up in what looked like hospital blankets. From what he could hear it sounded like it was a challenge for them to breath. The doctor nearby noticed Midoriya and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Domen." He said calmly. "You're in the emergency room in the Musutafu Medical Center. You were in a serious accident. Look at me." He said as he shined a light into Midoriya's pupils. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he put the light away.

"Ok."

"Good. I'm gonna ask you some questions. Have you ever had any heart or asthma problems in the past?"

"No."

"Kidney or urinal problems?"

"No."

"Any allergies?"

"No."

"Where were you sitting on the train?"

"Against the window."

"In the passenger car?"

"Yeah. Where are the other passengers?"

"Was your family traveling with you?" The doctor asked, ignoring his question.

"No."

"Did you get up from your seat?"

Midoriya shook his head no just as he noticed blood beginning to seep through the other patient's blanket.

"Are you certain you were in the passenger car?"

"…Yes." He said not taking his eyes away from the other patient. When he noticed the doctor's silence he looked at him and saw that he had a perplexed expression on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your train derailed, some kind of malfunction, they've only found two people alive so far. You and this man." He pointed to the bleeding patient. "His skull was cracked open and most of his left side was crushed…and, to answer your question, there are two reasons why I'm looking at you like this." The patient's heart monitor began beeping rapidly as they talked. "One: because it seems in a few minutes that you will officially be the only survivor of this train wreck. And two: because despite suffering multiple fractures in the past, some requiring surgeries, you didn't break one bone…You don't have a scratch on you."

The monitor then flat lined.

* * *

(Lobby)

Midoriya stepped out of the elevator to see dozens of people crowding around waiting. All of them loved ones of the victims of the train wreck. He walked past all of them and saw his mother and All Might waiting at the end of the hallway. His mother noticed him walking toward them, ran over, and hugged him as she cried. All Might saw that Midoriya was disheveled, dirty, and had a faraway look in his eyes. All Might walked over and placed his hands on each of their shoulders. They broke from their hug and walked toward the exit until Midoriya stopped, looking to the side of him.

"Izuku? What is it, honey?" His mother asked. He didn't answer.

He walked over toward another person waiting with the other families. They both looked to see him approach someone All Might recognized.

"Ms. Joke?..."

She looked up from the floor to look at him, the look of worry apparent on her face. "Oh, hey. Midoriya, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Glad to see you're alright." She smiled. "Now, you should get home and rest up. You're mother looks like she could rest up too now that her boy's going home safe. I'm going to stay here until they release one of our students." Midoriya looked down in sadness. "She's one of our first years. She's a good kid like you. Her name is-"

"Wakana…" He finished.

It was then that she noticed the sadness on his face. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a silver pen, and held it out in front of her. She looked at it and gasped when she saw a yellow smiley face at the end of it. She held it in her hand and looked back up at him to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He choked.

She couldn't help the tears in her eyes after hearing his apology. She looked down at the pen in silence for a few moments until she spoke up again.

"She was supposed to be a hero…She was supposed to graduate, become a hero, have a family, and live her life…" The pain present in her voice. "It wasn't supposed to end like this…she wasn't supposed to…" She gripped the pen tighter. "This…this isn't funny…"

All Might walked past them and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder to console her as she kept staring at the pen through her tears.

"I'll stay here. You two head on home and I'll talk to you when I can."

They walked through all the flashes of cameras and reporters that accumulated at the entrance. Midoriya tuned it all out as he walked past them holding his mother's hand in his left and blocking the bright sunlight in his eyes with his right.

* * *

(Midoriya Apartment – Musutafu, Japan, 7:26 p.m.)

Midoriya and his mother ate their dinner in silence. She noticed that every time his chopsticks touched the rim of his bowl she would hear clattering and saw that his hand was shaking. At the same time his phone kept vibrating, each one a message from his friends. He didn't respond to them, still barely focusing on the food that was in front of him.

"You're friends seem worried about you…" He didn't speak. "Maybe you should answer. Tell them how you're doing?" Still silence. "Should I clear the plates?" Nothing. "Ok, I'll take them now and save the food for later in case you get hungry."

She grabbed all the plates, stored the food away into the fridge, cleaned off the dirty dishes and utensils, and by the time she was done she saw that he hadn't moved from his seat.

"You must be tired, honey. Why don't you go to bed?" He nodded yes but didn't make any motion to move.

After a few more moments she heard his voice pierce through the silence.

"There was…a girl on the train…her name was Wakana. She was training to be a hero at Ketsubutsu Acadamy and her hero name was Fanfare. She woke up late like me and tried to make the train but she got on the wrong one. I promised that I'd help her get on the right one back home." He looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes. "She got on the wrong train, mom…and n-now she's…she's just gone. She wasn't supposed to be there." His voice began to break. "She wasn't supposed to be there…"

She ran over and gave him a hug as he broke down.

* * *

(10:57 p.m.)

He laid in bed, unable to sleep, going through all the unanswered messages that had accumulated throughout the day.

 _Iida: Good to hear that you are well and we all hope to see you back at U.A. when your recuperation is completed._

 _Kirishima: Hey, man! Great news that you're ok. How you holding up?_

 _Yaoyorozu: I'm very glad that you are well and safe. We hope to see you back in class soon._

 _Asui: Are you doing ok, Midoriya?_

 _Todoroki: Hope you're doing alright._

 _Uraraka: I'm so happy you're ok, Deku. If you ever want to talk, I'm here._

He finished reading the last message and contemplated over it for a few moments. After a little while he eventually started texting.

 _Deku: You awake?_

There was a short pause until a new message popped up.

 _Uraraka: Just barely._

 _Deku: I'm sorry._

 _Uraraka: Don't be! Glad to hear from you. What's going on?_

 _Deku: I can't sleep._

 _Uraraka: I figured. Want to talk until you fall asleep?_

 _Deku: No, I don't want to keep you up. You have class in the morning._

 _Uraraka: I really don't mind._

There were a few moments of silence before her phone pinged again.

 _Deku: I'm still on edge. I keep replaying what happened over and over again in my head. And I keep asking myself, why am I alive? Why just me? Why no one else? Other people deserved to live more than I did so why was I the only one?_

 _Uraraka: Don't think like that! Those people did deserve better but you don't have any less value than them. You deserve to be alive just as much as anyone! I don't know why you were the only one but you're here. You can't blame yourself for something you weren't responsible for and had no say in. This is a terrible thing that just happened. There's no reason, no plan, it was just an accident, and I'm glad you're still here. You've helped me in more ways than one and you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had. I don't know where I'd be without you're help and I don't know how I'd cope if you were gone._

There was a long pause and she assumed that he was taking his time to read it all until her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"H-hey, Uraraka…" Midoriya shakily said. "I uh…I really appreciate what you said and I…" She could hear his voice breaking. "I wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome, Deku." She then yawned loudly.

"I'm doing a lot better now. You get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok. Have a good night, Deku."

"You too."

After the call ended he placed his phone on the desk next to his bed. As he set it down he noticed that he placed it next to the comic book that was given to him. He looked at the torn and dusty plastic covering the otherwise undamaged book inside.

 _"Everything ends up going back to the train."_ He thought. _"I can't help thinking the cover as the train and the book as me. I should…I should go to sleep."_

He contemplated that last thought for a few moments but eventually placed that idea into the back of his mind. He reached for the book but stopped before picking his phone back up instead and looked through all the news stories and articles about the crash.

He didn't sleep.

* * *

(Three Days After Incident, Saturday – Musutafu City Church – Musutafu, Japan, 10 a.m.)

Midoriya walked up the front steps and stopped to read the sign that was placed there.

 _Memorial Service for the Families of the 8 a.m. to Musutafu_

He stood there looking at the sign for a few moments before walking past it and heading inside with his mother. They sat there listening to the pastor listing off the names of the train victims one after the other.

"Sayuri Enoshima, social worker at Blooming Lotus Community Center. We pray for your soul." The room was full of the sounds of sniffling and whimpers.

"Keji Eniwa, business man, father of six. We pray for your soul." Midoriya looked at the photos on the boards that took up most of the space in front of the altar. There were so many.

"Gorou Seino, researcher in the area of leukemia at Tokyo Medical University. We pray for your soul." Each name was etched into Midoriya's memory with every mention.

"Jun Bandai, third grade teacher at Masegaki Primary School. We pray for your soul."

By the end of the service Moidoriya could recite all one hundred and thirty one names.

He didn't sleep that night either.

* * *

(Five Days After Incident, Monday – U.A. High – Musutafu, Japan, 11:34 a.m.)

Midoriya sat at the usual table with Uraraka and Iida and just stared at his lunch. Thinking back on that morning, he remembered how everyone treated him. There were hugs, handshakes, pats on the shoulder, questions about how he was feeling, and the assurances of them being there if he needed them. He even noticed that Bakugo didn't tease him at all and kept his distance. He smiled at all their efforts but it was a wavering smile.

"Deku?" He looked up to see Uraraka's concerned face. "You doing ok?"

"Oh, sorry! I was in my own world for a second there." He laughed nervously.

Uraraka and Iida looked warily at each other before Iida adjusted his glasses and spoke. "Are you sure that you're alright, Midoriya? You were in a terrible incident and it's perfectly normal if it's something you haven't come to terms with yet."

They noticed Midoriya look down at his food with a heavy expression on his face.

"Hey!" Uraraka exclaimed with a smile. "Why don't we all do something after school? We can go to the Kiyashi Mall, a karaoke place, whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"I, uh-"

"Yeah!" Ashido interrupted. "And then after that we can all get something to eat together!"

Midoriya looked over to the other tables and saw that they all had similar expecting smiles.

"Well, uh…"

* * *

(U.A. High School Entrance – Musutafu, Japan, 3:30 p.m.)

Most of 1-A were heading through the exit with Midoriya following behind them. They all stopped just outside the entrance and turned to Midoriya.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Ashido asked.

"I guess we can-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. When he looked to see who was calling he saw that it was a number he didn't recognize. "Sorry, everyone. I'll just take this real quick." He then answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Izuku Midoriya?"

He recognized the voice. "Mr. Price?"

"I said Elijah was just fine. I asked All Might for your number to see how you were doing. Is now a bad time?"

"Actually, I was about to head out with my classmates."

"I apologize for my inopportune timing."

"Oh, no, don't be! You couldn't have known. But, to answer your question, I'm doing alright."

"It all seems like quite the mess. I can't imagine any of this being easy for you."

Midoriya looked down at the ground. "It really hasn't. One minute I was talking to someone and the next…everyone was just gone. How do you deal with something like that?"

"You allow yourself to feel the weight of it. Don't hold back tears or emotions just let it all flow on out. Then, as the days go by, you'll get better at dealing with those feelings. Witnessing and being a part of loss like that, those feelings, they don't go away. But, in time, you'll learn how to better deal with it."

"Have you ever been a part of anything like that?"

"I'm from Philadelphia, that city has seen its share of disasters. I watched the aftermath of a plane crash, I watched the carnage of a hotel fire…there's plenty of misfortune in the world, Midoriya, and I am glad that you were fortunate enough to walk away from it unharmed."

Midoriya smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Pri…Elijah."

"You're welcome. Now, I've kept you long enough. Go have fun with your friends."

"Right, of course. Goodbye, Elijah."

"Another time, Midoriya."

Midoriya put his phone away and looked back up at his classmates. "I know what we can do first."

* * *

(Musutafu Metropolitan Police Department – Musutafu, Japan, 3:41 p.m.)

Detective Tsukauchi looked over the footage of the train crash over and over again trying to find the slightest detail that could explain why it derailed.

"One hundred and thirty one people dead and only one survivor…why is that?" He said to himself.

"There may be more to that question than you first realize."

The detective looked behind himself to see the familiar dog headed Chief of Police. He stood up and bowed. "Chief Tsuragamae, sir! I had no idea you were coming."

"That's quite alright. It's good to see you working so diligently."

"Yes, sir. Forgive my ignorance but why have you come here from Hosu. Is it to do with the crash?"

"Yes, it is. Usually I'd call the officers in charge of the case and relay their orders but this has become a case of national interest. A train departing from Hosu crashes outside Musutafu with all passengers killed except for one and the higher ups want to investigate that angle further."

"They believe the boy had something to do with the crash?"

"They have their suspicions. I've met the boy before and tried explaining that he was not capable of such destruction. But it's been noted that he has had difficulties controlling his quirk in the past and that's what sold them on the idea that he could have lost control and caused the crash."

"Sir, I don't believe-"

"Whatever it is you're going to say I'll probably agree but we have orders to look into the possibility that Izuku Midoriya could have caused the derailing of the train."

Tsukauchi sighed. "Understood, sir. Should we bring him in?"

"Soon. First, we need to sift through the evidence, try and rule him out if it's true he had nothing to do with it, but also collect information that may indicate the contrary. I want to be absolutely sure about this."

"Yes, sir. There's a lot of said evidence to go through. I'll report my findings to you in the morning."

"No need. I'll help you if you'd like. Being chief doesn't allow me any opportunities to do this kind of thing any more. With all that's happened some familiarity could do me some good about now." He finished as he sat down at the adjacent desk and turned on the computer.

"Ok. I'll order some food for us." He said before pulling out his phone.

Tsukauchi didn't sleep that night.


	3. 49 Years

(Department Store, 49 Years Earlier – Philadelphia, United States, 7:56 p.m.)

People gathered around in an area in the back of the store trying to see what the current situation was as store workers tried to keep them away from the source of the sounds of an infant's cries. A woman and an older man were leading another man carrying a store bag past the crowd and into the restricted area.

"This is Mr. Mathison. He's a doctor." The woman said to the other woman holding the crying baby.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Mathison asked.

"An ambulance is on the way." The woman that led him in informed him.

"Thank you." He said before walking over and kneeling down in front of the new mother. "Is there a name yet?"

"Elijah." She said with a bright smile as Elijah continued to cry. "Is he supposed to be crying like this?"

"May I?" The doctor asked holding his hands out.

She handed Elijah over to him and the doctor tried to sooth him until he looked under the baby's blanket and an expression of concern came over his face.

"Can I have him back?" She asked growing concerned herself.

Dr. Mathison looked to the woman that led him into the room. "What happened during the delivery?"

"Nothing, it was very quick. The baby just wanted to come right out. There were no problems."

"Did you drop him?" He asked as he looked at the still crying infant.

"What?"

He looked back up at the woman. "Did you drop this baby?"

"Jesus Christ, no!"

He looked back down at Elijah. "Inform the ambulance that we have a situation."

"Alright…" Was all the woman could say before rushing out the room.

Elijah's mother sat up quickly, filled with dread.

"Ma'am…" He looked up at her. "I've never seen…this. It appears that your baby has sustained some…fractures while inside your uterus. His arms and his legs are broken."

Elijah's mother couldn't stop crying.

* * *

(U.A. High School 1-A Dorm Common Area – Musufatu, Japan, 4:57 p.m.)

A few of the 1-A students sat on the sofas and at the nearby tables. Iida, Asui, and Yaoyorozu sat at one of the tables to study. Ashido, Hagakure, Uraraka, and Jiro sat and talked on one of the sofas. Sato was cooking in the kitchen with Koda and Ojiro helping. Finally, on the other sofa were Kaminari, Kirishima, and Todoroki sitting with Midoriya watching TV and keeping him company.

"What do you think will be the lesson tomorrow?" Uraraka asked.

"It's more than likely something to do with physical training." Ashido groaned.

"If so they'll probably add new obstacles to challenge us." Todoroki added.

"Even worse…"

"Then let's not dwell on it." Hagakure suggested. "Let's talk about something more positive."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Kaminari said. "And who better to mention something positive than Midoriya?" He said as he pointed toward him but not catching his attention.

"So, what's been keeping you busy, Midoriya?" Kirishima asked. "Something good we hope."

Noticing that he was still distracted he looked to what Midoriya was watching and his happy expression fell at what kept Midoriya's attention. He was watching a news report covering the train crash showing the aftermath with the train cars strewn about all over the street and dangling from the elevated railway. He nudged Todoroki and nodded toward the TV. Todoroki understood the gesture, grabbed the remote, and muted the volume making Midoriya look at them.

"Why did you mute it?"

"Because we've been trying to talk to you." Kirishima said. "And because you had that sad look on your face that you've been wearing lately."

"I did?" He asked. "Oh, well, just as good that you did that then." He said with a sheepish smile.

Everyone else on the sofas exchanged worried looks between each other.

"Do you…do you want to talk about it?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" He said waving his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all worry."

"If you're not you don't have to put on a face." Todoroki said.

"Yeah, we're your friends, man." Kaminari said. "If you're not doing alright you can tell us."

"And if you don't want us to pester you and help, that's fine, but don't pretend that you're doing better than you actually are." Jiro said.

"I…" Midoriya failed to finish his thought.

"Leave the nerd alone!" Bakugo said as he entered the area. "He said he doesn't want to talk about it so shut up. Hearing your damn pestering is getting annoying."

"Well, unlike you, at least we're concerned about how he's doing." Jiro said.

"Tch. Follow me, Deku." Bakugo ordered.

"U-uh, yeah. Ok." He said getting up and going after him.

They made their way out the front doors and saw Aizawa a few feet away waiting for them. Standing next to him was Togata who donned his biggest smile.

"Togata? I had no idea you-" Midoriya then saw a small figure move from behind Togata.

"Deku?" He saw that it was little Eri. "They said you were in an accident."

He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Yes, Eri, I was."

"And they said you were feeling sad."

He was silent for a moment until he spoke again. "Yes…"

"I don't want you to be sad." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "I want to see you smile."

Tears began to form in his eyes. "I remember wanting to make you smile…" He then hugged her back. "…I guess now it's your turn to help me."

As they hugged Bakugo and Aizawa left.

"That was generous of you." Aizawa said. "Calling Togata and me about Midoriya seeing Eri. And I overheard you stopping the others from pestering him."

"How did-"

"I had to use the bathroom and walked past the common area on my way back outside."

Bakugo donned his scowl again. "I did so that I can finally get some peace. It was either this or listen to them endlessly overwhelm him and call it helping."

Aizawa let out a small chuckle. "Either way. It was nice of you."

"Tch, whatever." He looked back to see Midoriya hugging Eri, huffed, and walked back inside the dorm.

Midoriya looked to his side to see Togata giving him a sympathetic smile to which he smiled back. They eventually made their way inside the dorm and talked for a while. After a time, he felt compelled to look back at the news report. He saw footage of himself and his mother exiting the hospital and moving through the crowds of photographers, reporters, and other bystanders. He stared absentmindedly at the screen until he saw a familiar face wearing a familiar tint of orange. He saw that amongst the other bystanders was the same man that he accidentally ran into and made him miss the first train.

* * *

(6:15 p.m.)

After Eri and Togata had left Midoriya went straight to his room. He looked up the footage online to see if it was who he thought he saw and found that he was right.

 _"Showing up twice at the same locations I was can't be a coincidence."_ He thought. _"Or maybe he recognized me and wanted to see if I was ok? Maybe. Or maybe…"_

He looked through more footage of the aftermath of the crash and looked through all of the crowds to see if the stranger was there too. After a while he began to feel fatigued of looking at the very incident that caused his more recent troubles. He selected one more video and after a few minutes his suspicions were proven true.

 _"There he is."_

In the crowd behind the line of yellow tape he saw him again staring at the accumulation of ambulances and EMS helicopters.

 _"He's probably trying to see if he can spot me. Why? Who is he?"_

He noticed that the coat he wore over his orange coveralls was unbuttoned and he could see a tag. He zoomed in on his phone and saw that the tag displayed a logo.

 _"Yavin Station Custodial."_ He read. _"That must be where he works. I should bring this to All Might."_

He reached for his shoes by his desk and as he looked in their general direction he noticed the damaged plastic cover containing the comic book that was gifted to him. All the recent unpleasant feelings returned and he just kept staring at the book.

 _"Or maybe…"_

* * *

(6:36 p.m.)

Aizawa stood in Nezu's office with the mouse in question sat at his desk and standing beside him was Detective Tsukauchi.

"You want me to help you arrest Midoriya?" Aizawa asked.

"We're not arresting him. We're just bringing him in for questioning."

"I'm sure he's smart enough to know that there's not much of a difference."

"Please." Nezu said to Aizawa. "I don't appreciate the situation either but I'm afraid that this decision comes straight from the Commissioner General. Based on the evidence provided, we are legally not in a position to refuse. I'll notify his mother while you escort him to the detective." Nezu then turned to Tsukauchi. "Outside of the dorms. We'll allow you to take him into custody but I will not have him taken in front of the other students."

"That's fine."

"What does All Might have to say about this?" Aizawa asked. He noticed both of them exchanging looks between each other. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Nezu looked to him. "Given his relationship with the boy we felt it best that we notify him after in the event that he…complicates matters."

After a moment Aizawa turned around and walked toward the door. "Fine, I'll go get him for you."

* * *

(6:48 p.m.)

Aizawa raised his hand to knock on Midoriya's door only to hesitate and keep his hand from knocking. He took a moment to sigh and eventually knocked on the door.

"Midoriya, open up." There was no response. "Midoriya!" After receiving no response again he opened the door and walked in. "Midoriya?"

He looked around the room to find that it was empty.

* * *

(7 p.m. train to Hosu City - 7:25 p.m.)

"-so I'll be back by Friday. I'm sorry that I did this, mom, but I need answers. I left a message for All Might too so that you're both in the loop. Alright, call me back when you get this. I love you." He pressed 'End Call' and put the phone into his pocket. He pulled out a green hoodie from the backpack at his feet, bunched it up, placed it against the window, and laid his head down on it. As he looked at the darkening sky he felt his eyes go heavy until he eventually went to sleep.

* * *

(8:30 p.m.)

"No, I don't know where he's going." Midoriya heard as he began to wake up. "I just know that it's in Hosu. Oh, crap! He's waking up."

When Midoriya looked around he found that there was no one there. He looked over the seats to find that the people nearby sat closer to the exit doors and nowhere near him. After sitting back down he spotted a phone in the seat next to him. He reached for it and instead of grabbing the phone he felt like he had grabbed onto someone's hand.

"Wait…"

* * *

(Earlier)

Hagakure was walking back toward the dorms when she heard a ping from her phone and opened the new message.

 _Kyoka: The cops are looking for Midoriya._

 _Toru: WHAT?! Why?_

 _Kyoka: Aizawa won't say. Says we need to find him right away so keep a look out._

She heard quick footsteps go past her causing her to look behind her to see Midoriya jogging out through the main entrance.

 _Toru: Spotted him! Gonna follow behind, stealth style._

After discarding her clothing to appear completely invisible she followed him for several blocks when she received a message.

 _Unknown: Toru Hagakure. This is Detective Tsukauchi. Just follow him and report his directions to us. Do not engage him, we'll handle that._

 _Toru: Ok, I'll do my best._

* * *

"Hagakure?" Midoriya asked the empty seat.

"Midoriya, what a coincidence."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody, just my mom."

"You're mom wants to know where I'm going?"

"Uh…yes?" After a moment of silence she spoke again. "It was the detective from the USJ. He asked me to keep him updated about where you're going."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's something to do with the train."

"Wait, do the police think I have something to do with the crash?"

"I said I don't know. It could be."

The train then stopped at the station and as he tried to evaluate her answer he saw three officers, through the window, standing on the platform most likely waiting for him. He grabbed his bag, rushed past Hagakure, activated his Full Cowl, ripped the doors open on the opposite side of the open ones, jumped out onto the track, and jumped off the ledge onto the street below.

After finding an alley away from public view he grabbed his costume out of its case and put it on. As he reached for the braces, iron soles, and support gloves a tongue grabbed the case and pulled it out of his reach. He looked in the direction where the case was taken and saw all of 1-A standing in front of him and on the rooftops of the buildings above.

"Midoriya." Iida announced. "The police have requested that we help bring you into custody. They wish to ask you questions about the incident and hope that you will cooperate. To resist would mean…" He struggled to continue before straightening up again. "Would mean that we will have to treat you as a villain. So, please, come with us."

Midoriya looked at them shocked. "This isn't…I'm not…"

"Deku." He saw Uraraka step forward. "Please, just come with us. Tell the police everything that happened and this will all be settled."

"I've already told them everything I know. To go back and do it again would only waste time."

"Waste time on what?" Todoroki asked. "What do you know?" Midoriya didn't answer. "Why else would you be back in Hosu unless you found out something."

 _"I should tell them. They could help and it'll be easier to track him down with more people on this."_ After finishing his thought, the memory of Wakana flashed through his mind and the unpleasant feelings came back. _"No. I need to do this on my own. Besides, if they help me the police would consider them villains. I wouldn't ask that of them. And if I try to ask the police for help they'll spend hours or even days trying to find out if the facts I have check out and he could use that time to get away."_

"I'm sorry." Midoriya said. "But there's something I need to do. Things to make right. So, please, don't try to stop me."

Iida clenched his fists. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that, Midoriya."

"…I know." Midoriya quickly grabbed his bag and ran further down the alleyway in the opposite direction forcing the others to give chase.

Todoroki tried to block his path by creating an ice wall but Midoriya managed to jump through an opening before the wall completely formed. Kirishima activated his quirk and ran through the wall for the others to get through.

Midoriya kept running and dodging. He was able to outmaneuver Sero and Mineta, making sure they used their attempts at restraining him with their quirks backfired on each other. He was able to force Kaminari to accidently go over his wattage limit and incapacitate Ojiro, Ashido, Shoji, and Sato while also rendering Kaminari useless after using all of his power and cause him to 'short circuit' as he walked around giggling and giving thumbs up.

He turned a corner and saw Yaoyorozu on street level holding silver bands in both her hands and Jiro on a balcony behind him.

"We don't want to do this, Midoriya. But you've left us no choice!" Yaoyorozu shouted.

 _"This isn't right. Jiro's on a balcony but her ranged attacks would be better at a distance on the ground. Jiro should be the one in front of me, not Yaoyorozu. Her sound waves could incapacitate me while Yaoyorozu could throw a restraining device of some kind at me. This is all wrong. Unless they thought that I would anticipate that and came up with a new plan. But what is that pla-"_ His train of thought was interrupted when he saw Tokoyami and Dark Shadow coming in from his left side as Yaoyorozu threw one of the restraints into the air. _"He's coming at me! I have to jump out of the way! Wait, that's their plan. Tokoyami forces me to jump, Yaoyorozu throws the restraint, and Jiro catches me as I fall backwards. Unless…"_

Instead of jumping, Midoriya ducked under the attack as Tokoyami moved above him, summoning Full Cowl he quickly stood up and sent him into the air. The restraint wrapped around Tokoyami and Jiro made sure to catch him. While Yaoyorozu focused on Tokoyami and Jiro, Midoriya quickly moved in, took the remaining restraint from her hand, and wrapped it around her abdomen trapping her arms behind it. Jiro was too focused on not dropping Tokoyami that she couldn't move to help Yaoyorozu and was forced to let Midoriya escape.

He didn't get very far. As he ran he was stopped by something wrapping around his torso and when he looked down he saw that it was a very long tongue. He looked up one of the alley walls and saw Asui clung to it.

"Sorry, Midoriya. But you need to come with us."

Midoriya looked in front of him and saw Aoyama and Koda with a small group of squirrels. He looked between the walls and the sky above and summoned Full Cowl. He jumped between the walls upward and eventually pulled Asui off the wall until she was being dragged behind him. When he ran out of wall and drifted upwards into the air he spun in the opposite direction of which her tongue had wrapped around him, grabbed it, and threw her toward Koda. The impact incapacitated both of them.

"Honteux (Shameful). Time to bring this performance to a close." Aoyama said before firing his laser up at Midoriya.

Midoriya did his best to dodge, only managing to have it nick his left shoulder. He managed to slow his descent by jumping between walls on the way down until finally landing on the ground. Aoyama struggled to aim at Midoriya as he jumped between buildings and did not manage to bring the laser back onto him in time as Midoriya grabbed the side of Aoyama's belt, ripped it off, and swept his legs with it bringing him to the ground. He then wrapped it around Aoyama's legs and crushed the ends together so that he wouldn't escape.

"Midoriya!" He heard Iida shout.

He looked up to see Iida near the end of the alleyway standing with Todoroki and Uraraka.

"Guys, please, let me through."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Midoriya. Even if we don't wish to do this, it is a hero's duty to bring in the suspect."

"What?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"What do you mean a suspect?" Todoroki questioned.

Midoriya's eyes widened. "I'm a suspect?"

Iida sighed. "The detective told me that they believe you lost control of your quirk and that caused the train to derail."

"That's not what happened!"

"You said you blacked out before the train crashed. How do you know if you don't remember what happened? As much as it pains me to admit, it's not entirely unbelievable. You couldn't control your quirk when school started. You started to show control but that hasn't stopped the injuries entirely, especially if the training camp is to be used as an example." Midoriya looked down at his right arm, the arm that was broken during the training camp incident. "What if this is another one of those scenarios? One where you lost control again and repressed the truth because it was too terrible."

"No…" He saw Wakana's face and the face of the orange suited man flash through his mind again. "No, you're wrong."

"Speculation doesn't matter." Todoroki said. "The police want you in their custody and it's our job to bring you in. Don't resist any further."

Midoriya looked to Uraraka who had a look of heartbreak donned across her face. "Please, Deku. Just come with us."

Midoriya, now donning the same look, nodded no. Iida put on his helmet, Todoroki's right side began to frost over, and Uraraka eventually took a fighting stance. Midoriya tossed his backpack aside and took on a stance of his own, waiting for them to attack.

After a few moments of waiting, Todoroki slammed his leg onto the ground sending a wall of fire toward Midoriya. He jumped out of the way, burning the legs of his suit up to his knees and slightly melting his shoes, only for Iida to speed in and grab him.

Iida slammed him to the ground. "Please, Midoriya! We're only doing our jobs."

Midoriya summoned Full Cowl. "And I'm only doing what's right!"

He kicked off from the ground below him, sending Iida flying backward through the air. Todoroki created a smooth curved wall of ice for Iida to land on and slide down safely. Midoriya landed and brought his focus back onto Todoroki and Iida, not noticing Uraraka behind him. She used his being out of breath as an advantage when he couldn't move fast enough away from her hand and he began to float off of the ground.

"Now, Todoroki!" She shouted.

Todoroki sent a wave of ice toward Midoriya and froze him onto a nearby wall. They all gathered around Midoriya who tried to struggle, through the cold, out of his restraint.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya." Iida said. "But you are under arrest." They turned to the sound of distant sirens. "The police will be here soon. Before they do we should-"

The wall Midoriya was frozen onto exploded sending the other three to the ground and a wave of moisture and dust to fill the air. Midoriya looked up to find that he was free and saw the one person he didn't see trying to bring him in with the rest. Bakugo.

"Deku…" He said as he turned to him with a look of anger present on his face as he walked toward him. "You're a nerd, an annoying sap, and a major pain in the ass." When he eventually got close enough to him he didn't make any move to strike, instead presenting Midoriya with his bag. "But you're not an idiot who loses control."

Midoriya, through his shock, accepted the bag and placed his arms through the loops to wear on his back.

"Kachan, I-"

"They're gonna get back up any second so you better move fast and catch the bastard that killed all those people." Bakugo then placed his right arm on the wall. "The cops and heroes are gonna be looking all over for you, so move it."

His hand then ignited and collapsed the wall down into the alleyway, separating himself and Midoriya. Midoriya leapt back to avoid the falling debris.

"Damn it, Deku! You can't run from me! I'll find you!" Bakugo yelled.

 _"He's pretending I escaped."_ Midoriya thought. _"Good. Hope he doesn't get into too much trouble."_

Midoriya turned around, ran down, and out of the alleyway. He stopped as two police officers that were running towards the alley spotted him.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!"

 _"Damn! I can't get caught! I need a way out of this."_

"Put your hands up!" The second officer shouted. "Do not resist, or we will use deadly force!"

Midoriya looked around only to find an open window on the fourth floor of the building across the street. _"There! It's my only shot!"_

He summoned Full Cowl, ran onto the hood of the car next to him, and leapt off toward the window. As he was moving through the air he heard two loud bangs. Midoriya yelled as he felt the bullet imbed itself in his left shoulder which caused him to lose his composure as he flew through the window and tumbled onto the floor of the apartment he was now in.

The announcing officer pushed the other officer's gun toward the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I said don't resist!" He started running toward the entrance of the building. "Come on! We can cut him off!"

The first officer shook his head and ran into the building.

They made it to the apartment and found the door wide open. They looked around to find any trace of him but only found drops of blood lined along the floor in a trail leading towards the stairs.

* * *

(U.A. Highschool – Musufatu, Japan, 9:02 p.m.)

"Why am I being told **now**?!" All Might said, standing in Nezu's office.

"Please, All Might." Nezu said, trying to calm him down. "We withheld the information because of your affinity with him. We didn't the possibility of you causing a fuss or otherwise interfering in a police investigation. 'All Might arrested for obstruction' isn't exactly a good headline for you."

All Might sighed. "Tell me he's ok at least. Have you notified his mother?"

"Mrs. Midoriya has been notified of the situation after expressing concern over her son's strange voice message. As for his well-being, we were informed moments ago that the police are apprehending him as we speak."

 _"Apprehending…"_ All Might thought. _"I can't believe this…after everything he's done they're treating him like some villain. Hopefully there aren't any problems bringing him in-"_ His thoughts were interrupted by Nezu's phone ringing.

"My apologies, it's probably the police." Nezu answered the phone. "Yes?" His expression changed.

"What is it?" All Might asked worriedly.

Nezu held up his hand telling All Might to stop. "What do you mean?" There was a pause. "On whose authority?" Another pause. "Is he alright?" Another painful pause. "I'm coming down to the station and talking to whoever's in charge." He hung up and began moving toward the door. "Let's go." He said to All Might.

"What's going on? Is Midoriya alright?" Nezu stopped and looked at him.

"How bad?"

"It's…it's bad."

* * *

(Hosu City, Japan, 9:18 p.m.)

Midoriya moved, bleeding, through the streets trying his hardest to not feel the drowsy effects of his blood loss. He navigated the streets, moving through the paths not blocked off by road work signs and barriers. Every time he thought he could go through a street he remembered from his time in Hosu it was blocked off by signs.

 _"What's with all the construction all of a sudden?"_ He thought. _"This has been going on for blocks. Can't keep moving…so tired."_

He stumbled and kept himself up by using the walls of the alleyway he found himself in. He felt himself slowing down and felt his eyes struggle to stay open. He tripped over some garbage bags and fell onto the ground. He tried to pick himself back up but quickly found he couldn't. He slumped against the garbage bags and tried to catch his breath. He heard voices coming from where he came from and saw flashlight beams moving across the buildings on the opposite side of the street in front of the alley.

He sighed. "I'm sorry…I tried…" He whispered through tears.

"Midoriya?"

He looked up to find the source of the voice. He saw an open door and in the doorway holding a garbage bag was Elijah Price.

"Elijah?"

"What happened?!" He asked.

"What about down here?!" They heard from the end of the alleyway.

"Come on, Midoriya." Elijah said, helping Midoriya up and through the door. He set Midoriya down by the door and went back to standing in the doorway as an officer stopped at his door.

"Sir! Have you seen a green suited boy coming through here?"

"Yes, I have." Midoriya stiffened up a little at the answer. "He ran down that way." He pointed in the direction of the other end of the alleyway.

"Thank you." The officer then quickly made his way down the alley. "Suspect heading down…" The officer spoke into his radio, his voice fading as he moved further away.

After the next few officers ran past him, Elijah then threw the garbage bag he held into the trash and went back inside. After locking the door he looked down at Midoriya and found him passed out.

* * *

(Blocks Away – Hosu City, Japan, 9:30 p.m.)

Todoroki finished off the final bandage on Uraraka's right hand, placed his right hand on hers, and summoned ice to cool her hand.

"That should help with any swelling." He said.

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna go see who else needs help." He then got up and walked over to Ashido and the others.

She got up and walked around the damaged alleyway and watched as the police questioned her classmates. She saw Bakugo leant up against a wall being berated by Iida so she decided not to bother them. She looked over to see three officers huddled together talking amongst themselves and walked over to them.

"How could we lose him? He's wearing a green suit for god's sake." One of the officers said in a hushed voice.

"Not to mention all the blood he must've lost. He'll need to get patched up."

"Where could a shot teenage kid even go in this city without anyone seeing him?"

"Deku's been shot?!" She asked loudly, grabbing all her classmates' attention.

"Uh…well-"

"Wait, Midoriya's hurt?" Kirishima asked.

"How bad is it?" Sato then questioned.

Soon the officers were being bombarded with questions from the entire class until one of them shouted for the students to be quiet.

"After resisting arrest, one of our officers opened fire on the escaping suspect. Yes, he has been wounded and we're doing our best to find him so we can provide medical attention."

"You haven't found him?!" Ashido asked. "What if it's really bad and you don't find him in time?"

"Don't worry about that." The officer said. "We'll find him in time and he'll be fine. Right now, get patched up and give your statements to the other officers." The three officers then walked away.

"But, what if we don't find him in time?" Asked one of the officers.

The man sighed somberly. "Then there'll be no survivors of that train crash left."

* * *

(Limited Edition – Hosu City, Japan, 11:43 p.m.)

Midoriya awoke groggily and feeling a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked to find it bandaged. He took in his surroundings and found himself in a bedroom with his damaged suit resting on a chair next to the bed he was in with his bag resting up against one of the chair legs.

The door to the room opened and Elijah walked in with a plate of food. "Well, I appear to have timed that well." He walked over and presented the plate of food to Midoriya. "Will you be able to raise your arms?"

Very shakily, Midoriya raised his arms and took the plate. "Thank you." He began eating.

"You're welcome." He sat down at the end of the bed. "I'll call All Might in the morning and possibly tell him of your whereabouts."

Midoriya paused eating. "Possibly?"

"We don't know if he agrees with the police's efforts in trying to apprehend you."

"I see…"

"You mind telling me why the police are hunting you?"

"…They think I was responsible for derailing the train."

After a moment of silence Elijah spoke. "Well, did you?"

"No."

"Do you believe it was an accident?"

"No."

"Do you think someone derailed the train?"

"Yes, and I know who did it. Or, at least, I know who to ask."

"Do you have proof?"

"I have something."

"Then…ok."

"Ok?"

"I'm guessing this person is in Hosu. Otherwise you wouldn't have come back."

"Yeah, and I know where he works."

"Then, when you're healed up enough to investigate, that's where you should go. But not now."

"Wait-"

"You need to finish that food, rest, and heal. You will not be able to provide justice if you can't even move." He then got up and began to walk away.

"Wait." Midoriya said, stopping Elijah. "Why are you helping me? Why do you believe me?"

Elijah turned to him. "I believe you because I don't think you're the type of person to lie about something like this. I also don't believe that you of all people would derail the train. And I'm helping you because forty nine years ago in Philadelphia there was a fragile baby born in a department store. He cried and cried because he was in so much pain, but eventually he stopped crying after someone came along and helped him out. Think of this as something like that. You were hurt and needed help. Luckily for you, I was there to come along and help. Be sure to get some sleep." He turned and closed the door.

Midoriya smiled a little, thankful that someone believed him. After finishing his food he placed it on the chair and looked down at his bag. After looking at it for a few moments he reached in and pulled out the comic book Elijah had gifted him.

He looked it over and, after a moment, pulled it out of the damaged plastic sleeve and began reading.


End file.
